Un mail inattendu
by Ileena
Summary: Maître Gims découvre la critique de "Bella" de LinksTheSun. Le lendemain, le youtubeur reçoit un mail assez surprenant... (ce résumé serait parfait si j'y rajoutais les mots drogue et nyancat)


J'avais « Bella » dans la tête, j'ai pensé à la critique de LinksTheSun, et après j'ai pas contrôlé (x

( En faisant des recherches, j'ai trouvé ça : « Passionné d'histoire des civilisations et de philosophie, Gims est sensible à la notion de transmission. » d'après un article du Figaro datant du 18 septembre 2013. Je sais pas si j'ai envie d'écouter toutes ses chansons pour savoir dans lesquelles il philosophe (x )

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Maître Gims prenait sa douche, chantonnant « Bella... Bella bella bella... » en boucle.

 _Combien de fois il y a « Bella » déjà ? Il faudra que je réécoute._

Une fois propre, il alla voir ses enfants au salon. Les quatre étaient là, s'occupant avec des jeux variés.

\- Papa j'ai découvert quelque chose ! Viens voir, c'est sur toi !

Le plus grand était assis face à un ordinateur, mâchouillant un morceau de Pain, et semblait trépigner d'impatience.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est, mon grand ?

\- Un youtubeur ! Il s'appelle LinksTheSun, et dans ses vidéos il fait des analyses de chansons du top 50 ! Il y en a une sur « Bella » ! Il faut qu'on la regarde ensemble !

\- Si tu veux, sourit Gims. Mais pour le moment c'est l'heure du dodo. Allez, tous au lit !

Les enfants râlèrent un peu, mais finirent par aller dans leur chambre respective.

Les enfants couchés et sa femme étant sortie ce soir-là, le chanteur se retrouvait seul chez lui.

Allongé dans son lit, il contemplait le plafond.

 _Impossible de dormir... Et puis il n'est que 22h..._

Sa propre chanson « Bella » lui tournait encore dans la tête, et lui fit penser à ce LinksTheSun.

 _Bon, je vais aller regarder sa vidéo, je n'ai que ça à faire de toutes façons._

 **« … Avec un peu de chance c'est pas trop trop mauvais... »**

\- Évidemment que c'est pas trop trop mauvais ! S'exclama-t-il.

 **«** _ **4 minutes (et un vomi) plus tard...**_ **Quoi ?!** _**»**_

\- Quoi ?! Il y a intérêt à ce que son analyse soit bien développée, et avec de sacrés arguments !

Maître Gims retint son mécontentement et resta attentif malgré les critiques sur le verlan.

Il rumina un peu sur le **« Qui choisit comme pseudo ''Maître'' ? »**

\- Et Maître Yoda ? Et Maître Panda ? Et la Taverne de Maître Kanter ? Maître Renard ? Il y a pas que moi tout de même !

Il se força à ne pas rire au premier « échec de rime », parce que, quand même, c'est lui qui était critiqué !

\- Aha ! Il s'interroge sur le fait que Bella fasse trembler les villages... Voyons s'il va comprendre. … Même avec le « méfie-toi de cette fille-là » il ne comprend pas, c'est dingue ça ! … Mais c'est pas possible ! « Elle n'était pas humaine », et il ne comprend toujours pas ! … Ah preeeesque ! Il la soupçonne d'être une sorcière, mais se dit que non, puisque les villageois ne veulent pas la lâcher. Tu vas y arriver un jour, Links !

Le chanteur prenait de plus en plus de plaisir à regarder cette analyse, s'amusant de voir ce youtubeur tenter de comprendre sa chanson.

\- Il se rapproche lentement de la vérité... J'espère qu'il va y arriver avant la fin de sa vidéo !

 **« J'aimerai devenir la *** qui lui fourre la cha*** »** _Ah. Je n'aurai pas pensé à ça... Il va vraiment loin dans sa réflexion !_

 **« Pourquoi tu veux devenir un moins que rien ?! »**

\- Il me plaît ce Links ! La capacité qu'il a à s'énerver sur des paroles qu'il ne comprend pas... Incroyable. … Ah ça y est il récapitule ce que l'on sait de Bella ! Alors, **« elle est belle »** , ou c'est ce que l'on croit. **« Et c'est une pute »** , bon là non, pas vraiment. Enfin si, mais pas littéralement.

 **« Elle n'était pas d'ici, elle n'était pas humaine, serait-ce possible ?** _ **Bella est un alien**_ **»**

\- VOILÀ ! IL A COMPRIS ! ENFIN ! WOUHOU !

Il s'était brusquement levé de sa chaise, sautant les bras en l'air comme un gosse. Et il s'arrêta net en voyant sa benjamine qui le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

\- Papa..?

Le père se calma aussitôt, et sa voix s'attendrit.

\- Ma puce, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- Tu parles trop fort depuis tout à l'heure...

\- Je suis désolé, viens je te raccompagne au lit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Gims s'installa à nouveau devant l'analyse de Bella.

 **« Peut-être que Bella est... est un Mot-Vivant »**

\- Ah non, tu avais compris, mais là tu rechutes Links.

À la fin de la vidéo Maître Gims ne savait plus quoi penser.

 _Il n'a vraiment pas compris que Bella était une extraterrestre qui hypnotisait des petits villages de campagne pour les asservir, mais que ceux-ci parvenaient parfois à résister, d'où les quelques incohérences apparentes de la chanson... Mais, et si d'autres que lui n'avaient pas compris ? Et si personne n'avait compris ? Peut-être que... Peut-être que personne ne comprend aucune de mes chansons ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi suis-je autant apprécié chez les jeunes ?_

Tourmenté, Maître Gims ne dormit pas de la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, il se leva à 6h pour envoyer un mail à LinksTheSun.

* * *

Avant de se coucher, vers 6h, Links vérifia ses mails. Il en avait un seul, qui le surprit énormément.

« Cher LinksTheSun,

J'ai récemment visionné une de vos vidéos, _Maître Gims – Bella (critique),_ et je me suis trouvé dans l'obligation de rectifier votre erreur. Ce chant est en réalité une chanson de science-fiction. C'est l'histoire d'un homme qui emménage dans une petite région de campagne. Il y découvre une créature extraterrestre, Bella, qui manipule et hypnotise les habitants. Ceux-ci sont partagés entre leur raison, qui leur indique que Bella est dangereuse, et l'emprise maléfique qu'elle a sur eux, qui leur ordonne de lui être entièrement soumis. À la fin, certaines expressions comme « la chaise sur laquelle elle s'assoit » (d'ailleurs, permettez-moi de vous faire remarquer que votre interprétation de cette phrase est dérangeante...) ou comme « bête comme mes ieps » montre que le personnage principale devient lui aussi fou. Si vous regardez attentivement la fin du clip de la chanson, Bella part avec le narrateur, preuve que celui-ci a cessé de résister. Ils s'en vont ensemble, le maître et l'esclave, vers une galaxie lointaine.

J'espère avoir pu vous être utile, avec le résumé de ma chanson.

Bien à vous,

Maître Gims. »

Le youtubeur n'eut qu'une seule réaction.

 _Quoi ?!_

* * *

Après s'être échangé quelques mails, puis plusieurs sms, Maître Gims et LinksTheSun avaient décidé de se rencontrer. Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans un bar peu fréquenté de Paris.

Ils parlèrent longuement. Le chanteur était vraiment différent de ce à quoi s'attendait Alexis, il était même plutôt sympa et intéressant, il parlait avec de belles phrases… Le vidéaste était vraiment étonné. Puisque Gims ne faisait que des chansons sur des histoires fantastiques ou de science-fiction, mais que personne ne semblait comprendre, Links décida de l'aider à écrire des paroles plus explicites pour ses chansons à venir.

Devenus bons amis, ils se quittèrent par une accolade très virile.

Par la suite, le chanteur perdit sa renommée, mais ses rares fans fidèles comprenaient ses paroles, et cela le rendait très heureux.

Un an après sa rencontre avec Links, sa femme mourut d'un cancer. Le vidéaste fut alors très présent pour soutenir Gims et ses enfants. Toujours là kant-ils [« Maaaiis, kant je la vooiiis... »] en avaient besoin, les enfants l'apprécièrent très vite.

Quelques mois plus tard, la famille avait réussi à faire son deuil. Links en profita donc pour demander le chanteur en mariage. Ils se fiancèrent aussitôt, avec la bénédiction des enfants de Gims.

Le jour du mariage fut très réussi, les invités étaient tous très contents, et le monde entier se remplit de bisounours, licornes, nyancats, et autres créatures niaises, mignonnes, ou psychédéliques.

Fin.

* * *

\- Gimsou ! Je vais faire les courses ! Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

\- De la mousse à raser, s'il te plaît mon Linksou ! Et pense à racheter de la pâté pour le nyancat des enfants, il n'y en a presque plus. [il n'y en a, il ni en na, ni en na, nien a, nyan cat, voilà]

Vrai fin.

* * *

Si quelqu'un se pose la question, je ne fume que du Pain lorsque j'écris.

Et sinon, je ne considère pas vraiment cet OS comme terminé, mais j'ai rien à rajouter, et je sais pas quoi améliorer... Donc si vous avez des suggestions, des idées, (des corrections s'il y a des fautes) dites-le en review et je modifierai ce... truc qui ressemble bien à un OS (x

Et pardon pour le ship, ça m'a prise d'un seul coup (x


End file.
